Эвенджер (Fate/hollow ataraxia)
|jname = アヴェンジャー |franchise = Fate |appearances = Fate/stay night Fate/hollow ataraxia Carnival Phantasm |voice = | type = " | jspirit= アンラ・マンユ | master= Базетт Фрага МакРемитц |np1=Пустая Авеста |np1target=Противопехотный |np1rank=''нет данных'' }} |gender = Мужской}} , Слуга класса Эвенджер, призванный семьёй Айнцберн в Третьей Войне Святого Грааля. Он аномальный Слуга, который не входит в стандартные семь классов, чья истинная личность - , олицетворение зла в зороастризме. Его поражение в Третьей Войне развратило Грааль, превратив его во вместилище Всего Мирового Зла. Эта сущность пытается возродиться с помощью Святого Грааля. В Пятой Войне Святого Грааля, он действует в качестве Слуги Мато Сакуры, в ветке Heaven's Feel из Fate/stay night. Также он участвует в четырёхдневном цикле Fate/hollow ataraxia, в качестве Слуги Базетт Фраги МакРемитц, вместо Лансера. Описание Личность ScreenShot080a.jpg|Тенеподобная пустота, истинная форма Эвенджера Avenger_True_Form_366.jpg|Тенеподобная пустота, истинная форма Эвенджера Эвенджер считается персидским богом тьмы, . На самом деле, он был не более чем обычным крестьянином. Человек, имя которого вычеркнули из Авесты, Вселенского Откровения Записанного Созидания. Однажды, в своей деревне, он был наугад выбран в качестве источника всего зла в мире. Жители деревни считали, что зло есть в человеке, с самого его рождения. И так как, было невозможно освободиться от тьмы, только лишь ведя чистую, праведную жизнь, то единственный способ раскрыть истинную доброту в человечестве, это поместить всё зло мира в одного человека и возложить на него роль истинного источника любого человеческого зла. Если один человек воплощает в себе всё зло мира, то остальные люди уже не смогут быть злыми. Они воплотили в нём эту простую, по-детски наивную теорию. Они непрерывно пытали его, пока он не сошёл с ума. Они схватили его, избили, вырезали на его теле, всё слова, проклинающие человечество, наложили на него все грехи, какие только можно себе представить, медленно вырезали куски из его тела, осквернили его разум абсолютным злом, и сделали его ответственным за всё злое в мире. Они не позволяли ему умереть, пока он не уступил старости. Поначалу он был в шоке от бессмысленности всего этого. В конце концов он начал задаваться вопросом, кого он должен ненавидеть. Эвенджер чувствовал в себе только гнев и ненависть к миру и людям, которые безжалостно казнили его. Его вынужденная жертва, облегчила запутанный и помутнённый разум жителей деревни, благодаря чему он, непреднамеренно, стал Героическим Духом. Он ненавидел человечество по собственной воле, но через несколько лет, ненависть для него стала не эмоцией, а естественной функцией. Он постоянно был в состоянии ненависти, так что для него оказалось вполне естественно, ненавидеть всё без каких-либо особых причин. Ненавидя человечество, к тому времени, он простил его и примирился со всеми грехами, которые оно может совершить. Мир стоит того, чтобы его ненавидеть. Дисбаланс выравнивался его ненавистью, так что люди были освобождены от всякой вины и жили свободно. Но такой тип "прощения" подразумевал то, что люди могли совершать любой акт зла, который им захочется. Время проносилось мимо него, он видел взлёты и падения различных поколений, и понял, что несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему ненавидел людей за то, что они сделали, он всё ещё любил мир. Люди, которые оставили его на вершине холма, его семья, его родные и близкие, люди, которых он ненавидел, умерли задолго до его смерти. В деревне сменялись поколения, люди оскорбляли его, боялись его, презирали его, и всё же они почитали его как символ своего спасения. Но у него, кроме ненависти, ничего не было, и она была его единственной связью с этим миром. В конце концов, он смирился со своей ролью для человечества, даже если это означало, взятие на себя вины за проступки людей. Прошлое Он был призван в Третьей Войне Святого Грааля, семьёй Айнцберн, в качестве Анти-Героя, вместо истинной Героической Души, заменив в Войне класс Берсеркера. Единственный случай, когда Слуга призвался в класс Эвенджер, созданный специально для него, заменив в Войне класс Берсеркера. Но он оказался очень слаб, и не способен был убить остальных Мастеров и Слуг. Вскоре после начала Войны, он был убит, и был поглощён Святым Граалем, и оказался там в ловушке. Его влияние заразило порчей систему Грааля. Первоначально система Грааля могла призывать только "хорошие" Героические Души, однако его порча, сделало возможным призыв "неправильных" душ в Четвёртой и Пятой Войнах. Эвенджер сам по себе - "Героическая Душа, рождённая в соответствии с желаниями людей". Другие Героические Души признаются истинными героями, но Эвенджер происходит из убеждения, что "герои" - это сплошные ложь и выдумка. Эгоистичные желания человечества превратившие Эвенджера в Героическую Душу, создали прямую связь с функцией Святого Грааля, исполняющей желания. Великий Грааль, "трижды активированный, но не исполнивший ничьего желания", перешёл в нынешнее состояние, поскольку был ещё шанс выполнить чьё-либо желание. В результате, Эвенджер появился в этом мире как "Всё Зло Мира (Ангра-Майнью)", чтобы исполнить все желания.Fate/complete material III - World material В: Я думал, что Малый Грааль впитал "Всё Зло Мира (Ангра Майнью)", когда тот потерпел поражение во время Третьей Войны Святого Грааля, но тогда каким образом, Великий Грааль оказался испорчен "Всем Злом Мира (Ангра Майнью)"? Это потому, что между Малым и Великим Граалем имеется канал передающий магическую энергию? О: Это произошло из-за того, что Эвенджер сам по себе - "Героическая Душа, рождённая в соответствии с желаниями людей". Другие Героические Души признаются истинными героями, но Эвенджер происходит из убеждения, что "герои" - это сплошные ложь и выдумка. Эгоистичные желания человечества превратили Эвенджера в Героическую Душу, создав прямую связь с той функцией Святого Грааля, которая исполняет желания. Великий Грааль, "трижды активированный, но не исполнивший ничьего желания", перешёл в нынешнее состояние, поскольку был ещё шанс выполнить чьё-либо желание. В результате, Эвенджер появился в этом мире как "Зло Всего Мира (Ангра-Майнью)", чтобы исполнить все желания. Таким образом, несмотря на то, что он был обычным, бессильным существом, желание, запечатлённое в его душе, теми кто хотел сделать его олицетворением всего зла мира, было исполнено. Таким образом, целю 4-й Войны было в сборе огромного количества маны для исполнения желания. Личность Первоначально он был добродушным молодым человеком, прежде чем его обвинили во всех преступлениях и подвергли каре до самой смерти. Он ненавидел мир первые несколько лет, но в конце-концов простил людей и смирился со своей судьбой. Он находит злые желания многих людей прекрасными. Также, он считает, что люди должны делать то, что они считают правильным. У него отсутствуют представление о добре и зле, он принимает людей такими, какие они есть. В hollow ataraxia, Эвенджер, по большей части, демонстрирует лень, равнодушие и отсутствие чувства справедливости. Это хорошо видно, когда он решает убить невинных людей для того, чтобы привлечь внимание Мастера и его Слуги (поскольку он считал, что самый простой способ). Он также представлен саркастичным и циничным парнем, безжалостно высмеивающий людей, с которыми от встречается. В виде Зла Всего Мира внутри Грааля, у Эвенджера отсутствует истинное самосознание. Можно сказать, "Он" потерялся в пустоте поверхностной дрёме в темноте, запечатаны в бездонную землю. Он только знает, что некие внезапные изменения случились, когда он попал в Грааль, нахождение в котором напоминает "теплоту материнской плаценты". Он ждёт момента своего рождения, так что он ищет любые шансы возродиться в мире. Роль Fate/Zero Эвенджер, в своей форме Всего Зла Мира, реагирует на заявление Эмии Кирицугу: "Даже если я буду нести всё зло этого мира - это не будет иметь значения. Если это спасёт мир, я с радостью приму это." - пока тот спорил с Сэйбер, после смерти Лансера и Кайнета Арчибальда Эл-Меллоя. Услышав, что он был кем-то позван, он пожелал ответить на этот зов как можно скорее. Ожидая подготовку и открытия "родовых путей" - Святого Грааля, он мечтает о криках, которые окрасят мир в цвет крови. После смерти Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн, Эвенджер перезаписывает её личность, чтобы использовать это в качестве оболочки для общения с Кирицугу. Она утверждает, что эта запись является несомненно подлинной, так как последнее, чего коснулась Айрисвиль до своей кончины, было Всё Зло Миро. Она унаследовала последнее желание Айрисвиль являющееся желанием, чтобы всё "следовало этим путём". Несмотря на то, что в то время работы над Fate/Zero, hollow ataraxia ещё не был полностью завершён, Уробучи Гену удалось "случайно" достаточно точно описать суть действия Эвенджера.Fate/Zero material данные об Айрисвиль - "Некоторые дополнительные сведения: во то время, когда создавался сюжет Zero, информация об Ангра-Майнью из Hollow, по-видимому ещё не была известна. Во время финальной битвы между Кирицугу и Котомине Киреем, из Грааля вырывается волна чёрной грязи, накрывшая их обоих. Хотя они оба видели видения, Грааль признает победителем Кирицугу. Эвенджер использует облик Айрисвиль, чтобы предстать перед Кирицугу в его сознании и спрашивает его о желании, однако за это придётся заплатить высокую цену. В своём сознании, он был вынужден признать тот факт, что его методы в конечном счёте приведут к тому, что он станет главным врагом человечества, наподобие Ангра-Майнью - и "Айрисвиль" заявила, что этот путь является правильным. Кирицугу, теперь понимая, что Грааль заражён, убивает всех кого он любил, включая иллюзии своих жены и дочери. Когда он отверг "Айрисвиль", Эвенджер проклял его - на боль, на сожаления до самой мучительной смерти. Кирей, испытав такой же опыт, спросил Кирицугу, почему он отверг Грааль; Кирицугу ответил: "То, чем придётся пожертвовать намного больше того, что получишь взамен". Кирей говорит, что даже если так, он всё-равно желал его использовать, и Кирицугу, признав, что он не понимает желания Кирея, выстрелил ему в сердце. В последние минуты Кирея, Святой Грааль явился ему; исполненный ненавистью и завистью к Кирицугу, Кирей протянул руку и коснулся проклятого артефакта. Он помолился о конце человечества, и его желание было удовлетворено в виде огня. Между тем появление Эвенджера было предотвращено Кирицугу, который приказал своей Слуге, Сэйбер, уничтожить Грааль, признавая наличие в нём зла, источающегося из него. Однако она уничтожила лишь сосуд, а не содержание, и "чёрная грязь", который выплеснулась из внутреннего облика Грааля на улицы, и потекла по ним, распространяя пожар, который в конечном итоге уничтожил большую часть Синто. Безжизненное тело Кирея впитало эту чёрную сукровицу, что возродило его с искусственным, чёрным сердцем. После уничтожения сосуда Грааля, грязь вылилась на Гильгамеша, полностью накрыв его. В оригинальном ранобэ, есть сцена, в которой Гильгамеш, находясь внутри чёрной грязи, связался с Эвенджером. Эвенджер показывает ему уродство и ненависть мира, но, к удивлению Эвенджера, Гильгамеш признаёт это и утверждает за собой роль в несении бремени мира. Сильное эго Гильгамеша помогает ему бороться с влиянием Эвенджера и чёрная грязь выталкивает Гильгамеша. Кирей просыпается и обнаруживает Гильгамеша рядом с собой. Он получил тело из плоти благодаря его связи Мастер-Слуга, с Гильгамешем. Чёрная жижа, которая не смогла поглотить Гильгамеша, последовала каналу передачи магической энергии соединявшего их и достигла физического тела Кирей, заменив ему сердце. В конце Четвёртой Войны, Мато Зокен заполучил фрагменты Грааля. Он объединил их со своими Магическими Червями, которых он запустил в тело Мато Сакуры. Хоть процесс был неполным, он превратил её во второй Малый Грааль. Fate/complete material III : World material, стр.9 Fate/stay night Fate Эмия Широ противостоит Котомине Кирею, имеющему доступ к Святому Граалю. Кирей раскрывает, что Эвенджер, который находится внутри Святого Грааля - проклятие человеческого мира. Благодаря тому, что сердце Кирея было заменено Ангра-Майнью, он обладает сродством с ним и с чёрной грязью Грааля, которую он использует в надеясь наложить это проклятие на Широ. Широ демонстрирует сильные духовные силы, сопротивляясь попавшему на него проклятию и проецирует Авалон, чтобы защитить себя от порчи. После убийства Котомине и Гильгамеша, Широ и Сэйбер уничтожили содержимое Грааля, благодаря чему, тьма, находившаяся в нём, никогда не будет использоваться снова. Unlimited Blade Works Когда Сэйбер использовала Экскалибер, чтобы уничтожить деформированный Грааль, Эвенджер потерял свой незавершённый сосуд и создал чёрную дыру. Чёрная дыра смогла разрушить Зеркало Души Широ и начало засасывать Гильгамеша. Однако Гильгамеш использовал Энкиду, чтобы цепью захватить Широ. Гильгамеш говорит, что Эвенджер пришёл именно за ним, чтобы использовать его в качестве ядра, но добавил, что он не может быть использован в качестве основы, потому что они оба Слуги. Арчер говорит Широ отклонится и кидает в Гильгамеша меч, убив его. Чёрная дыра исчезает, когда Эвенджер полностью поглотил Гильамеша. Heaven's Feel Эвенджер появляется на протяжении всей Пятой Войны Святого Грааля в ветке Heaven's Feel в попытках родиться в мире как воплощение Всего Зла Мира. Он заключает контракт с Мато Сакурой, которую превратили в сосуд для Грааля. Она сталкивается с Рин в пещере под горой Энзо, где расположен Великий Святой Грааль. Её сила оказывается равной силе Самоцветного Меча Зелретча. Рин прорывается к Сакуре, прокладывая путь через вызываемые ей тени, но не может убить её из-за своей любви к сестре. Рин обнимает Сакуру даже после того, как Сакура пробила ей живот, запаниковав. Осознав любовь Рин к ней, Сакура опять начинает сопротивляться злу внутри неё, достаточно долго для того, чтобы Широ смог развеять власть Ангры-Майнью над её душой, с помощью Разрушителя Правил. В Нормальной концовке, Широ копирует Экскалибур и разрушает Грааль, но вскоре после этого, его жизнь угасает. Сакура, отказываясь признавать смерть Широ, продолжает жить в поместье Эмия, где ожидает возвращения Широ. Когда она скончалась, она видит как Широ, наконец, появляется на фоне цветущей сакуры и машет ей. Однако в Истинной концовке, вмешивается Илия, закрывает врата Грааля, и выполняет ритуал Прикосновение Небес на Широ, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Fate/hollow ataraxia Однако, во время 5-й Войны, Эвенджер, наконец, возродился в качестве Грааля, благодаря своему огромному запасу маны. Тем не менее, материальный сосуд для Грааля был разрушен Эмией Широ, в сценарии Fate, когда он использовал, по просьбе Сэйбер, своё последнее Командное Заклинание, чтобы она уничтожила Святой Грааль Экскалибуром. по всей видимости, Великий Грааль так же был уничтожен вместе с содержимым, что предотвратило катастрофу, которая могла быть вызвана рождением Эвенджера. После окончания возможности исполнить чьё-нибудь желание, Грааль остался угасать не имея возможности выполнить свою роль. Для того, чтобы исполнить то, ради чего он появился на свет, Эвенджер/Грааль начал искать кого-нибудь, кто может загадать желание. В итоге он обнаружил умирающую Базетт, у которой было сильное желание жить. Таким образом, они заключили контракт: Эвенджер, продолжает существование и выполняет свою новую роль, исполняя желание, а Базетт остаётся в живых, пусть даже и в вегетативном состоянии. Однако, спустя 6 месяцев после окончания 5-ой Войны, В Фуюки приехала Карен. Она нашла и выходила умирающую Базетт. И теперь, в отличие от прошлого состояния, когда Эвенджер должен был просто поддерживать в ней физические признаки жизни, ему приходится поддерживать ментальное и физическое состояние Базетт. Для того чтобы выполнять это, он создал четырёхдневный временной цикл. Чтобы сохранить в Базетт уверенность, что она жива, Эвенджер решил воссоздать события 5-ой Войны Грааля. Однако проблема оказалась в том, что он не знал событий 5-ой Войны, так как был участником лишь 3-ей. Поэтому он просто взял участников 5-ой Войны и использовал их, в качестве прототипов участников 3-ей Войны, но играя события 5-ой Войны. Ночью он остаётся Слугой Эвенджером для Базетт, а днём взял себе форму Широ. В качестве Широ, он также продолжает заботиться о других людях, особенно за таинственной Карен Ортензией. В этом облике он понятия не имеет о своей истинной личности, а мыслит и поступает идентично настоящему Широ. Позже он объясняет, что это происходит потому, что Эвенджер "равен" 0, и не важно, сколько добавлять 0 к 1, по-прежнему будет 1. thumb|left|270px|[[Фантом теневой монстр, созданный из того, что остаётся от Эвенджера после каждого цикла]] Проблема начинается тогда, когда (1) Широ, (по-правде Эвенджер), узнаёт о временной петле и пытается её исправить аномалию, а (2) Эвенджер сам начинает "заполнять" Грааль, чтобы увидеть всё новые и новые события. Поскольку Широ не такой человек, который может позволить неправильному оставаться неправильным, он решил что должен исправить аномальный временной цикл. Кроме того, хотя он знал, что поиск новых событий, приводит к завершению Грааля и соответственно к завершению цикла, что в итоге означает его возвращение в пустоту, Эвенджер не хотел останавливать его, наслаждаясь счастливой повседневной жизнью, в личности Широ. Позже Базетт также открывает существование ложной реальности во временном цикле, но отказывается его прекращать. Она думает, что умрёт, как только цикл завершиться, но она также узнала, что Эвенджер уйдёт в ничто. Со своей надеждой остаться в живых, и желая спасти Эвенджера от своей участи, она пытается не допустить завершения цикла, даже если это означает Эвенджеру идти против самого себя. С помощью Карен, единственной, кого Широ никогда не встречал, он раскрывает свою истинную сущность. Широ/Эвенджер, наконец, понимает, что он является причиной всех проблем, и решает положить этому конец. В конце концов, ему удаётся добраться до Грааля, так как монстры (которые на самом деле являются остатками Эвенджера) помешали другим Слугам и Мастерам остановить его. В итоге, Эвенджер освобождает Базетт из петли и возвращается в пустоту. Во время цикла, Базетт использовала Командное Заклинание, чтобы Эвенджер "стал её левой рукой", чтобы не допустить его прямого контакта с Широ. После получения искусственной руки, чтобы заменить недостающую, и она, и Карен говорят о руке, как будто она всё ещё Эвенджер. Способности thumb|Таврич и Зарич Как боец, он, кажется, самым слабым из всех Слуг по всем параметрам, хотя он может быть достаточно гибким и выносливым. Широ однажды сравнил его боевой стиль со хищником. Его когтевидные двойные кинжалы Таврич и Зарич, названные в честь дэвов из зороастризма, могут быть использованы для ломанья клинков противника. Но они ненадёжны, так как иногда ломаются, а его уровень владения ими только средний, по сравнению с другими Слугами. Поначалу Базетт считала, что четырёхдневный цикл в Fate/hollow ataraxia и способность Эвенджера к воскрешению, происходит благодаря его Благородному Фантазму. Она считает, что причина отсутствия боевого потенциала лежит в слабости от использования этого Благородного Фантазма, который изменяет и вмешивается в судьбу. Он рассказал ей, что он не требует затрат за счёт его пустой сущности, что позволяет ему воскресать по вечерам, до тех пор, пока существует ничто. Его фактический Благородный Фантазм, Пустая Авеста, который позволяет ему скопировать все полученные раны на выбранную цель. В основном это мало полезно, но хорошо работает в паре с Фрагарахом Базетт. Всё Зло Мира thumb|Проклятие Всего Зла Мира, глазами [[Эмия Широ|Эмии Широ]] Сущность ||Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil}}, его Благородный Фантазм в Третьей Войне Святого Грааля. Можно сказать он сам по себе Фантазм. Проклятие, которое поместило всё зло этого мира, в одного человека, того, кто стал Ангра-Майнью. Не очень полезная способность, так как он делает так, чтобы сущность души Слуги была направлена лишь на убийство людей, даже после того, когда она приняла форму не имеющей цели, бесцветной силы после потери оболочки своего класса. Обычно это не должно влиять на что-либо, но из-за того, что Великий Грааль предназначен для сбора душ Слуг, это означает попадания "Всего Зла Мира" машину исполняющую желания. После того, Грааль взял Эвенджера во время Третьей Войны, Грааль превращается в воплощение Ангра-Майнью, что материализуется в виде чёрной грязи, а затем, при определённых условиях, большого гуманоида. Материализация Ангра-Майнью привело к тому, что из Святого Грааля начала вытекать чёрная грязь, которая будет поглощать человеческое существо, 6 миллиардов проклятий, вытекающих из адских врат. Однако, по неизвестной причине, Гильгамеш конкретно упоминает 5,6 миллиардов проклятий. Это жнец, который будет скашивать всех людей без разбору, бесконечная тьма, которые родились от людей и убьёт их. Эвенджер утверждает, что его способность к убийству людей - непревзойдённая, кроме собаки и паука, которые могут убить их более быстрыми способами. Грязь начала вытекать из Грааля, когда он впервые материализовался. Его проклятье настолько сильно, что оно становится видимым, так что это можно назвать праной, специализирующейся на уничтожении людей. Её нигде нельзя практически использовать, так как на неё нельзя повлиять или как-либо изменить. Оно заражает любого, кого коснётся, сильнейшим проклятием, которое начинает растворять, своего рода "переваривая" их. Боль и страх перед смертью попавших в это проклятие образуются в виде праны и в свою очередь станут проклятием ищущем живых людей. Оно убьёт любого, кого коснётся, если они не смогут убрать его из своего тела, прежде чем они растворятся. Те, кто не растворится будет подвержен ментальной атаке "Всего Зла Мира", и в конце концов сойдут с ума либо останутся проклятыми, с побочными эффектами, наподобие Эмии Кирицугу, который прожил несколько лет, страдая от проклятием, пока оно не привело его к смерти. При полном погружении в проклятие, оно создаст пространство вокруг человека, заключив его в тьму и запечатлеет ада в его мозг, показывая им скрытую тьму, непризнанное безобразие этого мира и все преступления людей в мире, которые совершают их, чтобы сбежать от всего этого. Those trapped with the darkness will eat themselves to death from pain and hatred, and they will be swallowed by it like the painted space. Избежать этого проклятия и само понятие защиты от него, почти невозможно. Выбраться из него должно быть невозможно, так что Котомине Кирей сильно удивляется тому, что Широ удаётся это сделать с помощью лишь своей силы воли. Героические Души, которые вступают с ним в контакт, получают проклятое материальное тело, и заражаются порчей. Личности заражённых Слуг меняют мировоззрение в сторону зла, "пав во тьму". Павший во тьму Слуга воплощается силой Грааля, поэтому у них укрепляется связь с материальным миром, что превращает их в могучих существ. Их физическая сила увеличивается, но в то же время, они теряют способность принимать призрачную форму. У них в запасе практически неисчерпаемые источник магической энергии, поэтому им больше нет нужды сдерживать потребление энергии, благодаря чему, их боеспособность значительно увеличивается. Но взамен огромной разрушительной силе, ими становится сложно управлять. Такую ситуацию можно сравнить с едущим автомобилем, у которого никогда не закончится топливо, но от которого нельзя ожидать хорошей управляемости, потому что над ним теряется управление. Fate/complete material III - World material: В: В процентах, насколько сильно увеличиваются способности павших во тьму Слуг? Или, когда такие Слуги имеют избыточное поступление маны, как у Сэйбер (Артурия), могут ли они достичь уровня мощности равной или превзошедшей ту, что была у них при жизни? A: Они похожи едущий автомобиль, у которого никогда не закончится топливо. Кроме того, так как они вышли из-под контроля, точное управление невозможно! Они ужасающие существа, несущие в мир хаос и смерть. Это же произошло с Сэйбер, которая было полностью заражена порчей и превратилась в Тёмную Сэйбер. Однако Гильгамеш, обладающий невероятно сильным эго, смог противостоять большинству эффектов. Во время сценария Heaven's Feel он говорит, что у искажённых Героических Душ, наподобие его самого и Истинного Ассасина, есть иммунитет к проклятой грязи и развращающему влиянию Святого Грааля. Ссылки Категория:Персонажи в Fate/hollow ataraxia Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/tiger colosseum Категория:Персонажи в Fate/zero Категория:Слуги